


Hope

by denisa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisa/pseuds/denisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kylo know Finn before Jakku. It is a little suspicious that he just known him from the other hundred stormtrooper. So this is my idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this.  
> Also I'm still learning the language so all the mistakes are mine.

„ _We have a problem.”_

„ _I thought our whole life is a long list of neverending problems.”_

„ _Don't joke about it. Snoke is making a move against Skywalker.”_

„ _What? This is too early. We're not ready.”_

„ _I know that pretty well, but thank you for the reminder. He is planning to sway one of his students to our side. Which is our main problem. We don't know wich one he started working on. It could be either.”_

„ _Meaning we can't counter his move. Our only chance will be when the student already with us, and that will be too late.”_

„ _We can't know that. It all depends on the one he has choesen.”_

„ _If you learn anything...”_

„ _Yes I know.”_

 

 

„ _It's the Solo boy. But we are too late. Yesterday he slaughterd all of the jedi, and we lost the trace of their master.”_

„ _Fuck.”_

„ _Yes, thats right.”_

 

„ _I saw him. He is just a kid, Hux.”_

„ _A very murdorus kid with sirious anger issues.”_

 

The chamber was enourmus, coverd in shadows, just the bare minimum light gettin through. At the center sit the Suprem Commander of the Firs Order. Hux always hated the way the grotesq form made him feel so small. Like with just on move he can be swept aside. And wasn't that just the understatment of the year.

„General. I am sending my student to you. Your job will be to help him with his misson.”

„I'm sorry Commander but my own mission is more than enough for me. I don't have time to babysit.” Hux felt the sneer making way on his face.

„Oh General you will make the time. The weapon is important, but Kylo Rens assignment have an equal importance. The resistance can't get their hands on Luke Skywalker.”

„As you command.”

 

„ _That kid haven't been here for a week and he already destroyd two rooms, and scared away all of his assigned staff.”_

„ _Hm, maybe we could use it. Assign to him FN-2187.”_

„ _What? That unit is defective.”_

„ _Trust me Hux. It will work out.”_

„ _If you say so.”_

 


End file.
